Percy Jackson Big's Deja Vu
by Coloky
Summary: What happened once Annabeth and Percy fell on Tartarus? What if someone tells them the only thing they cannot just bring out? They are just not powerful enough to defeat Gaia, and HE knows it.


Hello there Percy Jackson's fans. I will not be reveling anything so just read :) One thing is that they may be some errors, cuz english is not my native language so it would be nice that if there are somes errors or something is just incomprehensible send me a review or a message to warn me :) Well that's all, Enjoy

* * *

HE could feel it, that cold presence, he shivered. It was impossible to him to forget that presence, even after all this years, even after he did lost his memory and get it back 8 months after. He knew ´´HE´´ was there, even if he hadn't sent him here he would only knew cause the cold. He looked at Annabeth, she was paralyzed, and he knew she had sensed the same than him.

Annabeth muttered the name. - Chronos. – And… it sounded just like a death sentence.

-We gotta get out from here. - He said, suddenly paralyzed too.

A cold voice sounded, but he couldn't tell if it had sounded in head or not. The voice laughs wickedly.

-There is no running away from me here, Percy Jackson. - The voice laughs again. - This has been my home over an eon and I know every bit of this

-I defeat you ones Chronos, and I could do it again.- Percy said bravely, tough he wasn't entirely sure about this, the presence feel a lot more stronger than it has been, in the mount Olympus. And of course, at last he wasn't meant to kill Chronos, It was Luke who did it.

-You forget you have some help of my former body? Well anyway it doesn't matter, in that world I was restrain because of that weak human body I used. Here I had no body I'm everywhere, and my power runs free for me to do whatever I want with it.

Percy gulped, and he could see Annabeth shaking. His Annabeth, the one how fears nothing, was shaking. He take his hand with his, trying to reassure her. He held Riptide, how hadn't being in its pencil form since they had feel in this monster nest, called Tartarus. How in hell he was planning to fight with the most powerful bodyless Titan? He didn't know ,he just need to make sure Annabeth got to the surface again, and that's what he's going to do, even if it cost him his life.

-When I tell you, you run. - Ordered Percy to Annabeth, who shakes his head. She wouldn't leave him there, that's what she means. - Dammit Annabeth!

-Oh don't even think about it, if she runs I will kill her. - Percy imagined him smiling.

-What do you want? - Ask then Annabeth. - You would have killed us long ago if it were just for revenge.

- How do you know it? – Laugh Chronos. - Maybe I just want you to suffer the millennia I spent here. Maybe I just want to see how the monster tears your body into pieces.

That caused a silence, what they could do, if they moved he will kill them, if they didn't, a monster would eventually do it.

-But you are right demigod. I sure want something from you…

-If you want us to help you go back to life, don't even think we'll…

-I'm not so stupid to thing you wouldn't die on purpose before you help me, no Perseus Jackson I know you too very well, more than you think.-That last thought of Chronos knowing a lot of him made him shiver.

-You know I'm very knowledgeable of your current situation with my dear- crazy and annoying mother. She waking up is no good for you, and surely not for my mental sanity.-

Does he even have a mental sanity to protect? Ask himself Percy.

-And I'm also in knowledge that your current power, even with the seventh of the prophecie reunited, is insufficient to put her back on her sleep. And you may not know but she is a very very nasty person and a very, very annoying mother. I mean by the kind of '' I told you no to marry her, didn't I told you she would betray you, and know look what your son did to you…. You are a disgrace… Just one demigod comes between you and life and you screwed up all again…'' So whatever I will help you to have the power to defeat her and you will put her back on her sleep. And everyone would be happy again.

Percy looked to Annabeth stunned and skeptically, he sure shouldn't have been worry about his mental sanity because he sure had lost it an eon ago.

-So what will you do to help us? - asked Annabeth, as always being pragmatic.

-What! We cannot trust him.-

-So want you suggest? Is that or die. And it would turn very good for us too.

-If he is saying the truth. - Percy muttered, she surely had a point.

-Should I think than you have accepted then, watching you die may help my mental sanity as well. - Chronos said.

We looked each other I grabbed her hand and nodded.

-We accept. - We said at the same time.

-Then have a good trip going back, be sure to come back more powerful. - He said giving no explanation.

-What! What are….-

Percy fell then how the earth throw him from his stomach. Then it was very weird like suffocating, and the falling hard on the sand, and something smashing him.

Wait… Sand?

Yeah he could tell it was a warm to touch sand. He feel warm for the first time in days, in that bloody hole all there was was cold and hard ground, this felt pleasantly familiar.

-Percy, are you okay? - He hears Annabeth calling for him.

He opened his eyes, and saw her covering the sunshine that blinds him. She was beautiful but he had to close his eyes quickly because they hurt.

-My eyes hurt but that's all, and you.-

-Mines hurt too, gees a week without light at all doesn't make good for the sight. - She said in his ear. She was covering with him just as he does it with her. He embraced her, happy they would get out of that gods forgotten place. She was safe and sound, and it was all it matter for him. And they keep like that a moment until, the pain of his eyes reduced. Then he got up whispering Annabeth to stay still.

He gave the back to the sunlight and opened his eyes, the light still bother him and give him a little of pain. But they couldn't stay there forever, even when all he wanted was to lie down with Annabeth, and embrace her until the fresh memories of the past days passed away. Still, they needed to know where there were, and what for had Chronos sent them here. He ripped up the sleeve of his T-shirt, and said to Annabeth to sit up without opening her eyes or facing the sun.

As she did it, he watched her, she was hurt he could say, her T-shirt was ripped everywhere leaving not that much to imagination. And her ankle was red swollen and in some places purple. He didn't know how she had held that much in that hell, they had run out of Ambrosia the first day so there was nothing to do much than run and try sleeping some minutes.

He put the ripped sleeve above Annabeth's eyes hoping it would do the work.

-Know open your eyes carefully. - He waited a second.- Are you okey, does it hurt or it feel right.

-I'm fine now Percy thanks. – She looked for him following his voice- And you?

-Fine too, though trying to decipher were we are.-

-How does it look like? - She said embracing her to him. He felt himself blush, she was so close, He wanted to kiss her and embrace her and kiss her again, but they were things to do, and her safety was first than anything to him.

-A Beach, it look pretty familiar, thought it's not Montauk.- He looked to the ocean, and smelled the sea scent, a calm smile in his lips as his face relaxed with the sound of the waves, beach was like heaven to him, and he could use some heaven after that life hell of a week he had been trough. He wanted to enter the water and float away, water would embrace him and would cure his wounds, all of them the physical and psychological ones too.

But he had Annabeth to care of he couldn't do that, he tell of himself, she needed him, and that was all left to say.

-I will take you so prepare yourself.- he warned her, as he lifted her in his arms.

She looked so hurt, and that break his heart. He needed to do it better. He carried her to the water, and when it touched his ankle he feel a little better. But then he knew where they were and paralyzed.

-What happens Percy?- asked Annabeth lifting up the band a little to see Percy stunned face.- Percy?

-We are here Annabeth…

-Were Percy?

….

-Percy where are we?

Percy's face light up and give her that crooked and beautiful smile of his. - We are home Annabeth.

Annabeth stunned, home? - You mean…

-Yeah I mean home like Camp Half-Blood home. - He smiled more and more, and she smiled too.

He gave her kiss. And for that small moment they were infinitely happy, just there in the beach, in their home, with each other, everything that happened to them, was long forgotten. Until they broke off the kiss breathless and remembered the upcoming war Piper had seen in his Knife.

He run still carrying Annabeth, He run until he could see the Firework beach, but there was no one in sight, that wasn't strange so he kept running to the mess hall. No one in sight, well it was no lunch time so it was obvious that no one was there. The camp feel so lonely, like everyone just run ot of here. But nothing was in fire or in ashes so the attack hadn't happened yet. Maybe there were preparing for defense. He kept walking towards the cabins. And then within the trees he see persons. Demigods chatting, and laughing and brother Stoll's playing prank just as al… Then he noticed the Stoll's they looked younger, he looked around and then gasped. Beckendorf, and the a couple of meters Silena, just as the Stoll they were younger. He looked at Annabeth who had rip the band out of her eyes, she had tears in his eyes, and he could tell he was going to cry too. Percy advanced, he need it. He needed to go and hug Beckendorf and plead him for forgiveness, because he had abandoned him at Luke's boat. And he needed to go with Silena, kiss her in the cheek and saying that she wasnt to be blamed for Beckendorf dying, he was to, he and Luke. And then he will bring them together and say them they were meant to be, and like the both had wanted always he was with Annabeth now. But Annabeth grab him before he could run to them, and she shakes her head, telling him no to go, telling him, what he did already realized. This wasn't the home they remember, not yet.


End file.
